


Every Missing Piece

by lionheart8



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Busted, Cuddling, Friendship, Funny, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: What happens when Jonas goes to check up on Matteo on Saturday and find Matteo and David cuddling on bed. Just a funny little story based on a Tumblr prompt!





	Every Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I'm still not over my writing for Skam remakes phase! This was written for a prompt ask and I loved writing it! I tried to make it funny and cute! Jonas is a lovely dumbass and Matteo and David are soft <3 Hope you'll like it!

After Jonas woke up with the worst headache ever, took some painkillers, drank a lot of water he finally looked at his phone. There were a lot of notifications from Instagram, some messages from Abdi and Carlos but nothing from Matteo. Up until last night Jonas thought Matteo was just being himself even when Carlos questioned Matteo’s state. He said he would come to the party but he was nowhere to be found. Normally, he would answer his texts but there was no sound from him.

Jonas started to think that maybe Carlos was right because if there was one thing Luigi wouldn’t do was to leave him hanging especially after the voice messages he sent. He knew he was a shitty friend lately with being high %1000 of the time and pushing Matteo away. But now he wanted to be a better friend and decided to go check up on Matteo at his house. On his way there he called him a few more times and every time he didn’t pick up Jonas’s heart dropped to his stomach even more.

When he arrived at the house he practically ran up the stairs. He rang the bell and knocked on the door but there was no answer. Technically somebody smarter would think he wasn’t at home but Jonas’s mind made some other theories. Then he remembered that they kept a spare key under the door mat. He took it out and opened the door. He went inside and started to look through the rooms. He was being quick but he also tried to be quite because maybe Luigi was asleep. Finally, he made it to Matteo’s room and well he made the mistake of not knocking before. In a true movie fashion he opened the door and shut it back in an instant because he thought he was dreaming.

Did he just saw Matteo in bed with that boy? What was his name? David. He slowly opened the door again and stared at them for a good few minutes. Then he closed the door and walked into the living room and throw himself to one of the couches.

He lied in bed with Matteo too. But not like this. They were cuddling. Like him and Hanna used to do. His mind was going so crazy and his headache was back. How did he miss this? Matteo and David. But wasn’t Matteo dating Sara? He gave Matteo a slap on his arm in his mind. He should’ve learned better watching him and Leonie and Hanna and Sam. Again a smarter person would have left and confronted Matteo later but he was Jonas and he was too tired to leave. So he went into the kitchen made himself a sandwich and came back to chill on the couch. To his luck and Matteo’s unluckiness neither Hans or Mia came home (because they could’ve kicked Jonas out).

More than one hour passed when he heard the door open and a couple of foot steps. When Matteo stepped into the room he stopped dead in his track which made David bump to him. Then David came forward and stood next to him. The trio all looked at each other. Matteo’s mind went blank trying to form an explanation. Jonas was enjoying the little crisis he felt happening in Matteo’s mind. David kept looking between them. Jonas turned out to be the one to break the silence with the cockiest smile,

“Hey David, I wanted to ask you some more math notes.”

David was trying to hold back a smile and Matteo’s face went red. Then he turned to Matteo pointed to his phone,

“Do you mind answering your texts please little one?”

When Matteo didn’t answer Jonas continued,

“I can see that you were busy but a heads up would have been nice.”

David replied instead of Matteo,

“Well that’s on me I kept him pretty busy and he kept me busy too.”

Matteo turned to David with wide eyes. How were they this calm about this? How was Jonas not even pointing out that he was with a boy? Why was nobody reacting?

“I’m happy for both of you.” he said with the same cocky smile. Then added, “But I keep my right to be mad at you for skipping Abdi’s birthday.”

This was the time for Matteo’s answer. He said with a low voice,

“Yeah. Sorry about that.”

Jonas forgot how easy it was to make Matteo feel bad and he regretted his little joke. “All good. I was just worried.” he said.

Matteo smiled a little. There were times he doubted Jonas but then he would say something like this and Matteo would be sure of their friendship.

David was standing there kinda awkwardly listening to their conversation. Jonas, for once in his life, noticed this and got up. Hugged Matteo and a startled Matteo hugged him back. Jonas said,

“That’s my cue. I’m gonna leave you alone but two things.”

He pointed to Matteo, “You, talk to me and after watching my relationship messes you know better than to keep Sarah going.” He pointed to David, “You, we’re gonna officially meet later me as the best friend of your boyfriend if that’s what you guys are going for.”

David replied,  
“Yes, we’re going for that.”

Matteo’s heart warmed at that but he still couldn’t believe what he was hearing so he turned to David with the most shocked face.

As Jonas was shaking David’s hand on his way to the door Matteo asked,

“How did you even get in?”

Jonas replied,

“Remember, you keep your spare key under the mat.”

David laughed at that which made Mateo laugh too. Hearing their laughs Jonas turned away and left. He had a lot of talking to do with Matteo but it could wait for a day.

Inside, David and Matteo went back to kissing. Then Matteo made another toast for the two of them with whatever he found in the kitchen. He couldn’t believe Jonas was so relaxed about the fact that he might be gay that he didn’t even point that out and he even gave Matteo advice. He felt so happy to have the old Jonas back. Then he looked at David and his wide smile and he smiled too. Matteo felt that his life was finally on track. Like every missing piece was getting into their place.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Please leave me your thoughts!  
> Also did you catch my shades at Jonas ahahah


End file.
